Love At First Flight
by DreamerLikeYou
Summary: Elsa has an accidental meeting with a certain clumsy redhead at the airport. Only to realise they are on the same plane heading to the same destination, is it fate that has brought them together? Rating may be upped for obvious reasons in later chapters ;) Modern ELSANNA, no incest x
1. Chapter 1

Elsanna story, enjoy you wonderful person.

'A return ticket please.' Elsa Winters stood in the quiet airport with a thankful expression, _thank god there's a seat._ As she filled out the forms and gave the necessary payments her blue, intense eyes studied the young man behind the desk. With his chocolatey brown eyes and strong jawline he looked far too handsome to be working behind a desk, he flashed Elsa a smile filled with white teeth 'you're all set' as he handed Elsa her boarding pass she noticed he had subtlety slipped a separate piece of paper containing his number along with the other documents. Elsa's eyes seemed to smile apologetically at the man as she handed back the piece of paper. 'Sorry, but I'm not on your team' and walked off to go through baggage control.

Ten minutes later, due to the little amount of people queuing up, Elsa decided she had enough time to grab a coffee and a snack before boarding her flight.

One second, Elsa was reading the familiar black and white board to see how long her flight had been delayed, and the next all she saw was a blur of brown and green as she was knocked off her feet, the remainder of her cold coffee spilling on her neck and top. As she hit the floor she was compounded with a light weight on top of her. '" oh shit! I'm s—so sorry, I'm such a klutz are you okay?" Elsa blinked a few times as she focused on the girl practically lying on top of her, _a really, really cute girl lying on top of you. Ugh brain. Focus._ Elsa's eyes were met with the most beautiful pair she had ever seen. They were blue and deep and looked like the colour of a summer blue sky. She began to lose herself so much in them that for a moment she had forgotten that the woman was talking to her. She pulled herself away from the intense gaze as the redhead stood up, and extended her hand which Elsa gratefully accepted, but the young woman's strength was obviously not being aware of personal space, and as Elsa was pulled up she was almost uncomfortably close to the pretty redhead and took a polite step back as she looked down and examined her coffee stained top. "It's fine really" Elsa said, attempting to wipe away the building stain and the growing annoyance in her voice. "Don't worry about it". She gave the redhead a small smile which turned into more of a grimaced expression and walked off to find a bathroom.

_I'm going to be late for my flight._ Elsa realised as she walked into the airport bathrooms, she looked at herself in the long mirror and gave herself a self-assured look, her hair, usually tied up in a strict bun was more loose in a messy plait. She wore blue jeans that hugged her figure nicely and her eyes glowed critically when she reached her white top, but Elsa always carried a change of clothing when going on flights so as quick as possible she went into one of the stalls and changed into a blue blouse which always complimented her eyes. Speaking of eyes she couldn't get those girls eyes out of her brain. Elsa shook her head and stuffed the white top into her hand luggage. Sighing, she left the bathroom and began to walk more quickly then she would have liked to, to be able to board her plane.

"Boarding passes please" The usual high and slightly faked voice of the flight attendant rang out at Elsa's face as she tightened her jaw muscles in annoyance. _I've forgotten how much I hate plane journeys._ Elsa reached into her inside pocket of her jacket and gave the pass to the waiting, outstretched hand. The flight attendant studied it for a moment and looked up at Elsa ' further down, H2' M'am on the left' Elsa gave a small smile and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she walked down the narrow isle to her seat, she froze when she was a few rows away from her place and saw who else was sitting there.

_You've got to be kidding._

Elsa thought, a small smile crossing her features. It was the same girl who had fallen on top of her earlier, she was sitting by the window seat. Gazing out of the window with a dreamy expression. Elsa paused, at the seats, unnoticed by the redhead and unpacked a laptop and her current book on the middle seat before pushing her luggage into the overhead locker.

'Fancy seeing you again' Elsa said slowly moving into her seat. The younger woman turned around to face her, eyes going from confusion to instant embarrassment as her cheeks blushed a light shade of red. 'Oh god, I am so sorry for earlier' she laughed nervously, as she began to fiddle with her fingers in her lap. _Nervous tic._ Elsa noted, and she chuckled softly. _Adorable_. "It's fine, I needed something to wake me up anyway." The redhead smiled, obviously grateful for Elsa was dismissing the matter. She offered her hand, " I'm Anna by the way' Elsa locked onto those beautiful eyes again and took her hand. 'I'm Elsa' Elsa's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she realised how warm Anna's hands were compared to her cold ones, she took her hand away and rested it on her lap. Soon enough, belts were asked to be fastened and as the familiar sound of the plane engine began to buzz.

Anna sighed dreamily as she looked out of the plane. 'Take offs are the best aren't they?" Elsa looked up from the book she had opened and looked at the outside world through the window. 'Why do you say that?' Elsa looked at her intently and Anna glanced at Elsa then back at the window. 'When I was a kid, it was like my favourite part. It was just the feeling of leaving everything behind in a way. Do you get what I mean? You know you're just going somewhere different and it was really happening- oh god sorry I'm babbling feel free to tell me to shut up I just love plane journeys" Anna said excitedly stealing a glance back at Elsa, she happened to linger over her for more than she thought was appropriate.

She was beautiful, Anna realised. Drop dead gorgeous, I mean those eyes, and her skin. A snowy complexion matched with eyes like winter, she had to be careful not to look at her too often, to train her eyes on the view from outside the window so it wasn't all too clear that Anna was getting hot and bothered sitting next to her.

"I've actually never really been a fan of plane journeys." _Until now. _"But yeah, I do get what you mean. And no, don't shut up I don't mind' Elsa replied honestly, and Anna was like a breath of fresh air, compared to the travel partners she usually flew with, all grumpy and stiff who moaned about so many little things that came to no importance. Not that Anna was her travel partner, she was just sitting next to her. _Gah stop it. _ Elsa knew when she panicked or got nervous she overthought almost everything, to her it was one of her most annoying flaws.

Elsa watched Anna's eyes widen as she told Elsa she needed something else from her hand luggage, with a small giggle she moved to go and get it before the plane descended on their journey and Elsa began to relax. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy this plane ride.

A/N Ahh I liked writing this story, please review. And apologies if this chapter is a little rushed. I'm on four percent and I haven't got my chapter so I was like racing to be able to put this up haha : ) **So, if you think I should continue please review as I don't want to continue the story if it's not well liked. Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry" Anna giggled sheepishly as she stepped to the side to let an air stewardess pass. "You need to get back to your seat m'am' she replied curtly signalling with a hand to the empty seat next to Elsa. "Yep. Just grabbing my-" there was a pause as Anna rose up on her tiptoes to grope inside of her bag. "Got it!" she replied with a sigh of relief, she shut the overhead locker and edged into the row of seats. 'Geez" Anna smiled at Elsa's bemused expression as the air hostess turned around to walk to the cabins. 'Strict these days huh?" Anna came to where Elsa was sitting in her seat, the blonde pushed herself back into the chair and moved her arms up so she was resting her elbows further back, hands pressed against her own shoulders to allow Anna room to get through, of course Anna being as clumsy as herself this was never easy.

Steadily, she placed her hands on either side of the armrests, with her right hand still holding onto the tablet and moved slowly around Elsa, and for a moment Anna swore the blonde was holding in her breath.

_Ohmygod too close_ Elsa's thoughts were almost as loud as her heartbeat as Anna literally climbed over her. _Does this girl not have any physical boundaries? Of course she hasn't. _Elsa actually stopped breathing when she felt the younger woman's breath at her neck, Elsa bit down on her own lip as she struggled to remain calm with this girl inches away from her, of course Anna wasn't helping the matter, taking her precious time to get to her goddamn seat. When Anna finally slumped into her chair Elsa let out a breath she had been holding.

"All that" she looked at the younger woman who bounced happily as she unlocked her screen. "For an iPad?" Anna snickered childishly "you have _obviously_ never played angry birds" Elsa rolled her eyes softly and watched as the air hostesses began to show the safety demonstration. "What was the point in taking it down anyway? You'll have to put it away when we take off"

Anna didn't bother looking up from her screen, as she proceeded to tap and swipe at the game she smirked happily. "You" Anna repeated playfully "have obviously never played angry birds"

Elsa leant back into her chair more, criticising herself for not relaxing enough. _What if Anna had got the ipad so she could intentionally climb over me? Ugh brain stop. No reading for an hour. _ Elsa needed to stop making up these scenarios, Anna definitely did not do that for the sole purpose of Elsa, and anyway Anna wouldn't be into girls, and surely wouldn't be into her.

After the staff had belted themselves up, and Anna had unwillingly switched her iPad off, the pressure of taking off pushed them both back slightly into their seats. Anna unwrapped a wad of pink gum and popped it into her mouth, "for the pressure" Anna said, biting down onto the gum until it was chewy enough to move it to the side of her mouth she looked at Elsa with inquisitive eyes. 'Want some?" a soft question mark dotting her sentence. Elsa shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling the plane rise higher and higher and the pressure become more intense. It was all too familiar hearing the small bleep telling the passengers they could unfasten their seatbelts and walk around the plane.

"I'm so done with guys." Anna said shaking her head, Elsa's ears perked up and she turned to Anna "What makes you say that?" Anna was scrolling through iMessages, clearly you couldn't get wifi up in the sky but Elsa figured that Anna was the type of person to read through old messages. "My boyfriend Hans isn't exactly the best person to be around sometimes"

_Boyfriend? –_

"I mean, fiancé. God I keep forgetting"

_Fiance? _

There was a slight pause that Elsa was finding unbearable until she realised Anna had expected her to fill it. "Oh, well-that's amazing. Congratulations" Elsa said slightly less enthusiastically then she had hoped. Elsa cast a glance at the redhead's slender fingers. _Where's the ring though? _

"Thank you" Anna interrupted Elsa's thoughts.

"So, how long did you know each other before you decided to get engaged?"

"Six months"

Elsa's eyes widened slightly in surprise, Anna must have seen the subtle change in body language as she quickly spoke up. "I know, it's er- pretty quick to be getting married…and I mean, I'm pretty young too, but Hans is amazing. We have our arguments but he's brilliant, just true love I guess" Elsa noted that the redhead had begun fiddling and twisting at her fingers in her lap again.

"So, have you got anyone?" Anna tilted her head to one side in innocent curiosity.

"Uhm, well no. Not exactly, I tend to stay away from relationships" Anna chuckled. "What are you the ice queen?' for a moment the redhead seemed taken back by what had come out of her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry that came out wrong, I didn't mean it in a bad way at all" Anna mentally slapped herself as she realised she was beginning to ramble, but she couldn't stop it, it was another one of her nervous tics. "I mean, you're really pretty" Anna's internal voice was shouting at her. _Anna stop. "_No, actually you're kinda beautiful' _Anna, you're an idiot. "_Ugh, I should just stop talking."

She peered up at the blonde through long lashes only to see an amused expression on Elsa's face. How could she stay that neutral? There Anna was babbling on and Elsa hadn't even fluttered an eyelid. She seemed so calm and controlled; a polar opposite to Anna's usual outspoken and excitable personality,

"True love?" Anna watched as Elsa's eyes dipped down, looking like she was tasting the words for the first time. "Do you believe in that?" Elsa looked up at Anna with such honest and serious eyes that the redhead had to hold back a smile. She nodded without hesitation, "of course I do. I believe that there's someone out there who's made for another person. And when they meet they sorta just-" Anna interlaced her fingers together so they had fitted to each other "click".

"Right" Elsa said softly, looking at Anna's hands as they pulled away from their demonstration. "True love.." Elsa gave a small sigh as she looked up to meet those summer blue eyes.

Elsa had to give it to her, not many people could match the 'ice queens' stare for very long. People would often look away, because of their apparent intensity. She liked that, it gave her an air of authority. Of dominance, but Anna didn't seem to be fazed by it at all which interested her. Taking a slow breath Elsa tilted her head to the curtain at the end of their selection of seats. "Want to get a drink?"

**Wow I'm flattered this story has a lot of followers on the first chapter, you guys are awesome. What do you think so far? Let me know how I'm doing please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Why are you even reading this get on with the story woman! Or man or child or dog or whoever you are please enjoy.**

**P.S these characters all belong to Disney.**

Anna snorted as the steward poured yet another glass of port into her waiting hand. She didn't, no she _couldn't _remember the last time she had laughed so much. Elsa was grinning too, a beautiful crooked smile that sent goose bumps up Anna's skin. It was slivery and light and it was the kind of laugh that you heard and fell in love with. Anna chewed her bottom lip as she realised she was thinking more and more about Elsa in a slightly less appropriate way than one would usually think about people.

Although she wasn't drunk, she had consumed enough to be able to blame the alcohol instead of taking responsibility for her forbidden thoughts. Anna had gone on talking for what seemed like ages. Telling Elsa about Hans, about her life, about random details that seemed insignificant, but that Elsa seemed to be honesty interested in. She told Elsa that she had met Hans at a dinner party and they had fallen in love at first sight, and Anna learnt that Elsa preferred her own company rather than going to big parties. Elsa at first thought that Anna would be put off that she was more of an introvert. She had trouble with friendships at the best of times and she always considered herself more of a lone wolf but if anything Anna didn't seem to be fazed. In truth Elsa was fascinating Anna more and more as time went on. It added to her mysteriousness, to her secretive nature. Traits that Anna always found alluring.

"So what do you do for a living?" Anna said resting her elbow against the bar ledge, she was surprised she didn't ask earlier and Anna watched as the blonde finished the rest of the port in her glass. "I'm a business partner, I work for Arendelle corp," Elsa said with a note of authority and pride, unconsciously slipping into work mode. Anna's expressionate eyes gave away she knew the job as they widened slightly with interest.

"You work for Arendelle Corp? _The _Arendelle corp? Big city skyscrapers and the lot?" Elsa blushed slightly as she nodded. "That's the one" although it was realistic that Anna would know where Elsa worked, it always came as a shock how high people viewed the Arendelle industry and the people who worked there.

Anna learned that Elsa had a younger brother called Olaf, who Elsa adored and that Anna's best friend was a guy called Kristoff who Anna had dated in high school, but it didn't work out and they had stayed close friends.

Elsa also learnt that Anna's favourite food was chocolate chip pancakes, and her favourite season was winter because of the sweet and creamy hot chocolate Kristoff always made for her and warm fires, but she also loved summer because of how everything was warm and sunny and- oh god she was losing it. Every second that went by she began to fall deeper into Anna's personality, she loved all the little things and although Anna asked her questions too, silly things like what her favourite comfort food was, _white chocolate. _Or her favourite colour _ice blue. _Elsa would usually find these questions stupid or irrelevant, but there was so something so innocently affectionate about knowing those kinds of things about people.

"So how come your going to Dallas then? Is it a business trip?"

Elsa asked the steward for her drink to be re- filled. She was feeling pleasantly buzzed and nodded at the red head. "Yeah, one of the perks of being in the big business is that they pay for your room in like, an amazing hotel. The trip stretches out for about three days. All filled with conferences and meetings, but then I come home." There was a slight pause as the stewardess placed the refilled glass of port by Elsa before she continued "why are you flying there?" Anna watched Elsa as she delicately traced a fingertip around the glass of port. She took a small sip and moved closer to Anna, almost…daringly? Elsa's eyes flashed suddenly with a look of playfulness that shouted at Anna to lean forward. _Ah the wonders of alcohol._

But it was more than alcohol.

There was a feeling of electricity in the air, burning with intensity and shrouded with a sense of passion. Elsa didn't have to ask if Anna was feeling the same way Elsa was. A sudden need overcoming her, she wanted to kiss her. After this plane journey, she probably would never see her again. Surely Anna felt it too right? This likeable tension in the air was the kind that couldn't just be felt by one person.

Anna gazed into Elsa's raw and blue eyes for a few moments more before her own eyes flickered with an emotion Elsa couldn't interpret. "I'm going there to announce my engagement with Hans to his parents.' And Anna leant back slightly in her seat, her voice monotone. Allowing the tension to slowly dissolve in the air around them.

"Oh, right" Elsa nodded, straightening her posture, she looked at Anna's body language and saw that she had shifted slightly and was avoiding her eyes. One of the few things Elsa was known for by her colleges was picking up on emotions in the boardroom. It was invaluable, when it came to meeting potential clients and dodging the bullets Elsa was definitely the most talented at naturally reading people. However with Anna she was finding it a challenge.

She bit the inside of her cheek and downed the rest of her port, grimacing slightly at the bitter aftertaste. _She's engaged. _ Elsa reminded herself. _Conceal, don't feel. _

"Well, I'm sure you guys are wonderful together" she looked at Anna with slightly clenched teeth and the redhead let out a laugh which was music to Elsa's ears.

"he's got loads of brothers, a big family. But thankfully there not all going to be there…It may just be his mum dad and a few of them. Hans said he was going to pick me up from the airport, he arrived a few days earlier to spend some time with them" Elsa's eyebrows furrowed as she realised Anna didn't seem nearly as happy as she did before. The redhead yawned and rolled her neck around revealing a smooth, and well defined collar bone to Elsa. "How long till we land?" She said mid-yawn which evoked a smile from the blonde. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time, the numbers staring back at her almost as a menacing reminder of how long left she had with Anna.

"A while." Elsa said thoughtfully. "Want to head back to our seats?"

"Yeah, let's go".

They paid for the drinks and when they had sat down Anna looked out of the window excitably. The sky was black and blankets of grey cloud could be seen below, it was calming and it matched the atmosphere of the plane. Since Anna and Elsa had been gone the staff had turned off the main lights in the cabins to allow the passengers to sleep better. On the seats there were the recognisable night packs where presumably the staff had given out when they had left to get drinks, it was the usual procedure for night flights and apart from the occasional bright light glowing from where someone was reading a book and had turned on his overhead light, the plane cabin had a soft and quiet atmosphere.

Anna yawned once more and got out the blanket that was in the night pack. Grinning sheepishly at Elsa she wrapped it around herself whilst Elsa got out her own. "God I'm tired" Anna said softly. "Same" Elsa replied just as gently, resting her head into the back of the seat, although regrettably having a nap meant that she lost time with Anna she would wake up in an hour or so anyway. She never slept well on planes, and she was sure Anna didn't either. I mean, does anybody sleep well on planes?

The blonde stiffened when she felt an unexpected weight on the crook of her neck, using her peripherals she opened her eyes slightly to see Anna resting her head there, Elsa smiled softly, relaxing into Anna as her body did so easily.

And at that moment, Elsa felt happy and pushed out of her mind the fact that when she and Anna got off this plane, she would go her way and Anna would do the same.

**As ever, I implore you to review. I'm doing review for review because i just love reading stories so I'll click onto your page and read something . Look at it this way! Get your good deed of the day over and done with by leaving me a review, it's all for a good cause!**

**Things are heating up from now on. I had to flip a coin whether to do hot airport bathroom sex (courtesy of my guest reviewer) but sorry I flipped heads. **

**Lovely things planes right? Me and my best friend went on a plane together once. I had a few quid bet with her that when we sat down we would have a peaceful flight and there would be no babies crying. But, of course she came off a few quid richer. But, Elsa and Anna are having a good flight so hey, it can happen : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Frozen does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters. (Although I can dream)

"_Cabin cr__ew __prepare for landing." _

Elsa murmured slightly in her sleep, her cheek was resting on Anna's head and she felt the redhead nuzzle deeper into the crook of her neck. _Wait. Landing?_

Elsa opened her eyes and blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. The cabins were lit again and she lifted her neck to look outside the window. Dallas was in view, and the beautiful plains and buildings swarmed from beneath them. Elsa cursed softly under her breath. When had she ever slept well in a plane before? She must have slept for like four hours straight, and apparently so did Anna. She looked down at the redhead who was smiling comfortably in her sleep.

_That's it. No more Anna. _ Elsa thought glumly as she nudged her shoulder against the younger woman. "Anna" Elsa said gently. She stirred and gave a faint murmur in her sleep. "Anna?" Elsa said in a sing song voice. _God she was a deep sleeper._ She repeated her name for the third time, louder and Anna gave a small jolt as she sat upright in her chair. "I'm awake!" she said loudly as she timidly opened her eyes to daylight.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Jeez you're comfy. Are we here already?" for a moment Elsa swore the redhead sounded disappointed, but she dismissed the thought. "Yeah…" Elsa said half-heartedly.

They walked side by side to the bag conveyer belts, talking all the while and any onlooker would gaze at them and notice how well fitted they looked together. A vibration suddenly came from Anna's pocket and Elsa noted how excitable the redhead became when she saw the name on the dial screen. She swiped her phone to answer the incoming call. "Hans!" Anna squealed loudly, grin breaking out onto her face. "Yes, obviously I landed silly. I'm just getting my bags." There was a pause as Hans said something on the other end of the phone. Elsa knew she was hovering and tried to convey to Anna she wasn't listening to her every word by absentmindedly looking around the airport.

"Mh-hm. Yep, my flight was good-great actually. Are you here to pick me up? I'm starving." Elsa turned round to Anna, about to ask if she could see her bag on the belt but the redheads back had turned and she was playing with a strand of rebellious hair that had fallen out of her neat bun.

She noticed within seconds that something was wrong. Anna's shoulders had considerably slumped and her hand left her hair to fiddle with itself at her side. "What? When-I mean. Or both." Anna said more quickly than usual, her voice losing its excitement by the second.

"Right…well. What do you expect me to do now?" there was another pause before Anna laughed dryly. "I could get taxi? No? Oh. Okay right I understand."

She ended the conversation and turned round to meet Elsa's eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in slight concern. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the younger woman's down-hearted expression. Anna sighed and shrugged her shoulders uneasily. "It's Han's father. He's gone out of town, and my mom in law is on crutches. So Hans has to stay there to help her until he gets back."

"Oh" Elsa replied. "Why couldn't you get a taxi?"

Anna's nose wrinkled in confusion. "That's what I said! Apparently his moms in such bad shape he wants me to come at a more _convenient _time so we can announce it when she's in a better state of mind." Anna's mouth was in a tight line and Elsa couldn't help but feel a pang of resentment for Hans. Why couldn't he bring his mom in the car or get his dad to pick her up?" something about Hans story made Elsa feel unsettled but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"What are you going to do?" Elsa questioned as Anna turned to the conveyer belt to grab her bag. "Guess I'll just book a hotel room until Hans can come and pick me up I guess." She paused momentarily, noticing the atmosphere was turning gloomy and tried to keep it a bay. She plastered a small smile on her face. "It's not that bad. I mean, I don't have a problem with it."

Elsa bit her bottom lip, silently admiring the girls enthusiasm. _You could always take her back to your hotel._ The blonde's eyes widened at the thought.

It was too inappropriate, she hardly knew Anna. _LIAR._

And it would be too awkward, Anna wouldn't say yes anyway. _Of course she does. She needs a place to go._

Steadily she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and began to walk towards the main arrivals area of the airport. "C'mon" Elsa tilted her neck to Anna. "I'll walk you through." Her strides were long and even in her disappointed state Anna couldn't help but admire Elsa's legs. It was so annoying that she was never going to see Elsa again. Could she give the older girl her phone number? _Too inappropriate. _

She couldn't understand why she was being so wary. She had practically slept on her the whole flight and had told her about herself so openly they may as well have known each other for years. Perhaps it was the push back into realisation that stopped Anna.

That she was back in the real world, where she was getting married to Hans and Elsa was this drop-dead gorgeous business headed woman who Anna had fallen for in less than an hour, who wouldn't view her that way anyway.

Anna didn't even like girls. She'd never really looked at other women in more than an innocently flattering way. But Elsa was different, Elsa had awoken something in Anna that the redhead wasn't sure if she liked or not, regardless she would never be able to act on the thoughts she had, and she pushed them to the back of her mind and looked around to find a customer support window where she could book her hotel.

Anna spotted a tall, efficient looking man dressed in a smart black suit with dark-rimmed sunglasses at the side of the railings. He held up a board which read the name '_Elsa Winters.' _Elsa had noticed him too and as Anna went one way to book her flight, Elsa went the other.

"Elsa Winters?" the blonde nodded and was rewarded with a big grin from the driver as he shook her hand. "Let me take your bags for you." Elsa shot him a thankful smile and turned around to see Anna when she realised the girl had vanished from sight.

The blonde's eyes darted in panic across the airport. _No way could she have left already? Where did she go? _Elsa's face saddened when she couldn't see the perky redhead anywhere. When suddenly the familiar voice came to her ears. "Um, no somewhere not too expensive. You see my fiancé Hans-"

Elsa turned, trying to locate the sound of Anna's memorable voice when she spotted her talking to an assistant in a 'Hotel Finder' booth. "One second" Elsa said to the driver as she turned to walk to Anna. She called the redheads name and she turned around almost instantly, face visibly relaxing as Elsa came up to her. "Elsa, I was going to say goodbye to you I promise, I just have to find a place to stay first." Anna turned back to the assistant behind the counter. Before Anna could open her mouth the woman cut her off. "Give me a minute darlin, I have to check how many are available."

Anna turned to the blonde, cheeks already heating up. _But, wow she blushes easily._ Elsa smiled. "Well, it was lovely meeting you" she said slowly, eyes almost regretful._ How could you be letting her go this easily? _

Anna smiled back, and unexpectedly slid her arms around Elsa's waist to pull her into a hug. The blonde stiffened at the touch at first, Anna resting her chin into Elsa's neck finding the creamy white skin there to be incredibly soft. She gave a soft hum of appreciation as Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's back and pulled her in closer. And gods she smelt of summer. Elsa pondered as she inhaled the young girls scent. It was sweet and reminded her of the trips she would have to go on with her parents to pick strawberries in the sunshine. "It was lovely meeting you too." The petite redhead replied just as softly, the whisper sending shivers up Elsa's spine.

She pulled away, and gave Anna a gentle look with her eyes before heading off to her waiting driver and her car.

Elsa shuddered softly as she turned her back to Anna and began to walk to the smart, black car parked outside. Frowning, she let out a procrastinating mumble as she reached the opened door, fingertips trailing the cars hood as she looked back to Anna who had turned around again to discuss the possible hotel option with the assistant. "Change of plan" Elsa said to the driver who looked at her with a slightly forrowed brow. "M'am? Is everything alright?"

"Anna" Elsa called loudly, causing the redhead to turn around again.

Elsa bit her bottom lip slightly. _No time to turn back now_.

"Come with me."

A/N- Sorry for the late update, school's being a bitch and work is getting seriously ahead of me, so I don't know how regular my updates will be.

But don't worry we're not talking weeks here. I like writing this story too much to let it go for long.

**Anyway do you like it? ^^ Oh please leave me a review and tell me if you do, make my day. **

**DON'T YOU READERS WANT ME TO BE HAPPY? Take my mind off my maths questions I'm having to do after I finish typing this. **

**Oh god it begins.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't panic._ _Anna is coming to your hotel, she needs a place to stay_. _It's simple, it's logical it's…_No, she should stop lying to herself and enjoy it. It wasn't logical, but it made her happy, it made Elsa more happy than she would care to admit.

Anna looked at Elsa through thick lashes. "Thanks again, what's the hotel like?" Elsa shrugged easily. "It's pretty amazing, most of it should have been prepared for the business conferences anyway." She paused and looked at Anna's interested face. "So it'll look quite, professional." Anna nodded, arm occasionally brushing Elsa's in the backseat.

The blonde tugged her bottom lip with her teeth. "If you'd like" she said softly, her voice almost hesitant. "We could have order room service?-I mean, assuming that your hungry. I heard you say to Hans on the phone that you were starving and seeing he's not here-'

Anna cut her off, giving her a disarming smile. "Elsa, I'd love to."

The hotel of course, just as Elsa had said was amazing. Anna tried to keep her wondering eyes and eager to touch hands to herself but it was nearly impossible.

It was a beautiful hotel and it carried the scent of relaxation when they walked through the open doors. They were served refreshing cocktail drinks on their arrival. The kind that were the colour of sunrise and tasted of alcohol and the beach, decorated with sugar cherries and little umbrellas. All of which Elsa learnt Anna adored.

"I mean, why umbrellas?" Anna wondered aloud as the pair of them stepped into the large elevator. Elsa had checked in with enthusiasm and had invited Anna up to her room. "If anyone asks" Elsa had said softly to her earlier "You're my personal assistant and you're here for the Arendelle Conferences this week." Anna had given Elsa a bright smile, swatting Elsa on the arm playfully as the hotel reception greeted them both with drinks and room keys.

"Shouldn't they be like-I don't know. But umbrellas generally mean rain. And that's not the best thing to have when you're on holiday."

Anna pondered thoughtfully as the lift opened swiftly to the top floor of the hotel. "Umbrella's also protect you from the sun.." Elsa added casually, catching Anna in her peripherals taking a large gulp of the drink.

" So, what you're saying is, metaphorically, the drinks are people as the umbrella's are giving the drinks shade." Anna replied automatically, which awarded her a laugh from Elsa. "God, you think about the strangest things."

Elsa twisted the key in the door and opened it into her room. Pacing confidently over to the bed she threw her hotel keys on it and pressed a button by the side to open the curtains. "Oh my god." She heard Anna say as she placed a delicate hand on the mahogany writing desk. "This is beautiful."

Elsa loved it how Anna was so easily impressed, it was a breath of fresh air to the blonde. The last time she went on an actual vacation was with her ex-girlfriend Belle. She shuddered inwardly at the memory. Nothing Elsa did was ever good enough. The hotels, the dinners, the relationship itself went down in flames. _Dear god I'm relating her to a girl I went out with. _Elsa sighed, "it is isn't it?"

She turned to the suitcases that had been brought up ahead of them. She grabbed her case, pulled it onto the bed and zipped it open shuffling through the clothes.

"What should I get changed into?" Elsa murmured, hands groping amongst the clothes.

Anna who was admiring the pretty view traced a delicate finger across the window. "It doesn't matter. You'd look beautiful no matter what you wear."

The words were out before Anna could stop them, her finger paused mid-detail in her drawing as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Thank you" she heard Elsa say, and although Anna couldn't see, the blonde was smiling. A faint blush colouring her cheeks.

Elsa threw the clothes back in the suitcase, she didn't need to get changed. She couldn't leave the room in fear of Hans calling Anna and telling her he was coming to get her. If this was to be her last time with Anna, and it was a miracle itself they had ended up spending more time with each other, Elsa wouldn't waste a second.

"You look, cute as you are anyway" Anna said as she turned around and watched Elsa tug nervously on a strand of hair. The redhead winked at her and the blonde swore she felt her knees go weak.

_Pull it together Elsa. _She walked toward the phone by the side of the bed. "Shall we order? The food here is amazing apparently" Anna nodded with a playful grin. "I hope so" she answered. "I'm starving"

The atmosphere was gentle and Anna had flicked the TV on whilst Elsa's brain was pounding at her. _I want to kiss her, I want to kiss her. _Anna was holding the menu carefully as she walked over to the side of the bed where Elsa was, eyes scouring the menu with intense concentration and the more Elsa looked at her the more she tried to hold back a smile. Her eyes lowered down to the small cleavage the outfit was giving Anna and subconsciously gripped the phone line tightly with her hand.

"See anything you like? Anna snapped her out of her reverie as Elsa blinked. "Um-" with masked haste Elsa dragged her eyes down to the menu. "I haven't had a proper look yet" _because you were too busy staring at Anna's- _Elsa cleared her throat, silencing her internal voice. "What are you having?"

Anna chewed her bottom lip with hesitation. "I think the pizza looks pretty good" she paused. "yeah I'm gonna go for the pizza". Elsa gave a faint nod, studying the vast menu.

"I'm gonna go for a pizza too, sounds good."

They ordered their food and some wine before Elsa heard inhuman sounds coming from Anna, hands tugging on Elsa's sleeve. "Ice cream- Elsa get ice cream please!"

Elsa threw her an amused glance. "Do you do ice-cream?" the blonde looked at the petite redhead affectionately. _Vanilla? _ She mouthed to her curiously. Anna nodded. "Yep, we'll have two scoops of vanilla as well. Thanks'

The older girl put the phone down joining Anna on the bed, being sure to sit on the opposite end however so her thoughts didn't get carried away.

Anna thrust her hands underneath the duvet. _Why was she sweating? _

She hoped to God that Elsa wasn't noticing she was nervous.

She was finding the blonde hard to read. She was just looking at her with those very calm and amused eyes and those lips, they looked so soft. "-In my opinion anyway"

Anna stuttered and looked at the blonde blankly. _Was Elsa saying something? _

Elsa gave her a measured look, expression slowly turning to amused realisation.

"Anna, were you listening to anything I just said?"

Anna opened her mouth to reply when her phone began buzzing in her bag. "Sorry Elsa, one second" Anna took out her mobile and put it to her ear.

"Hi Hans. What's up?"

Elsa heart thrummed at Anna's monotone answer, she rested her elbow on the table as she intently watched the redhead's face turn from expression to expression. There was a sudden knock at the door and Elsa went to get it. "Good service" Elsa mumbled under her breath, Anna gave the waiter a smile as he brought in large trays. He placed them professionally placed the pizzas, the drinks and the ice cream on the table.

"No, I'm at dinner at the moment. If you're not coming to get me can you call me later?" Elsa walked back into the room after letting the waiter out, the blonde cocked her head slightly, having to bite the inside of her cheek to stop her smiling like an idiot. _Ha suck on that Hans._

"Okay, bye." Anna hung up quickly and stuffed the phone back into her pocket. "What where you saying? _Ohmigod_ this looks so good." Subconsciencly Anna licked her lips as she tore a piece of the cheesy pizza away from its base. "Don't tell me your one of those people who eat pizza with a knife and fork?" Anna said seriously, swallowing her bite as Elsa grinned at her. "What? Not a chance."

The pair continued eating in comfortable silence for a few moments. "So, I was going to ask you" Elsa said softly nibbling around the crust of her pizza slice.

Anna looked up at her and the blonde felt the familiar throb in her heart again.

"Yeah?"

"What made you fall in love with Hans?" Elsa said it almost absentmindedly, but Anna had noticed how Elsa's eyes had narrowed with something that looked like? _Jealousy? _No way.

Anna chewed thoughtfully. "Initially, I think it was something to do with how much he said he loved me, he's so passionate you know? Well, you don't _know_ but…he's been different recently."

Anna reached over for the bowl of vanilla ice cream, she took a mouthful and licked the spoon.

"How do you mean?" Elsa said more seriously, eyes losing their playfulness and instead gaining a protective edge.

"Honestly, he just doesn't seem to have time for me anymore." Anna said softly "he's never around as much as he used to be. It hasn't got that spark to it". The redhead licked her lips, catching a small smear of vanilla.

Elsa nodded in understanding. She opened her mouth to speak but Anna cut her off. "You know so much about me, I don't know about any of your relationships, or what kind of person you like." She dug the spoon into the ice-cream, "want some?"

Elsa felt herself blush, for some reason, the thought of using Anna's spoon. Well, it had been in her mouth. She swallowed, taking the spoon and gingerly putting it in her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly, "that's _really_ good. I'm more of a chocolate fan though."

Anna took the spoon back, waggling it at Elsa. "I love chocolate. I felt like something different tonight though." The redhead replied, deepening the emphasis on different she looked at Elsa softly, raising the filled spoon to her lips again.

Elsa could feel herself getting hot, the spoon had been in her mouth, why was she getting so hot? They had basically shared fluids anyway now, a kiss was no big deal.

The blonde could feel a slight warmth radiating from in between her legs and she swore to god if Anna kept on eating ice cream that agonisingly slow Elsa wasn't sure she could keep it together.

Anna let out a satisfied huff. "That was delicious." She said as she placed the ice-cream on the table. Stretching she got up and looked over at Elsa, the blonde had suddenly gone very quiet and Anna was pretty sure she should leave soon, it was amazing enough that Elsa had allowed her to have dinner with her, but Anna didn't want to push the boundaries "Elsa, are you okay?" Anna said softly.

She watched curiously as the blonde rose and began to walk over to her. A tension had come into the air out of nowhere and Anna was beginning to feel hot.

For every step Elsa took, Anna retreated one until suddenly she was up against the wall.

Elsa was looking at her, a mixture of regret and hunger shaping her eyes, she placed a hand on the wall and leant in to press her lips against Anna's.

**A/N Yes Elsa! I gotta say to all my reviewers and followers no matter how many, you make me so happy as writing is such a release to me and it makes me happy to see that your enjoying my work. By the way, if anybody wants to PM me an idea or put it in a review feel free, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Please review it inspires me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa almost started by how soft and sweet Anna's lips tasted and the younger girl's body thrummed with the intensity of sudden emotion. The moment was soft and intense and Elsa felt Anna twitch against her, and thank god she moved her hands to Anna's waist in support of herself or else she'd end up on the floor.

_Gods she's kissing me back._ Elsa realised in awe, boldly Elsa ran her tongue over Anna's bottom lip. She heard the redhead whimper softly and she opened her mouth quickly, Elsa's hands rising to fist Anna's hair as she swiped her tongue inside her mouth. The redhead did the same with her tongue and soon they were devouring each other.

Anna pushed gently against Elsa's shoulders, breaking the kiss and looking into her beautiful eyes, her gaze was so full of heated passion that Anna nearly melted there and then.

"Elsa I-mmphh" the blonde silenced her by crashing her lips to Anna's again, she tasted of something spicy and sweet. Like the cinnamon shavings on top of sweet hot chocolate.

Anna moaned hungrily into Elsa's mouth as Elsa began placing kisses on her jawline, head dipping down so her teeth were at her neck as Anna's fingers swiftly reached under Elsa's top to feel her defined hipbone with delicate fingers, she marvelled at how soft it felt, how it was like solid vanilla, smooth and sweet and-_what are you doing?_

Anna's hands hesitated on Elsa's skin briefly, fingertips relentlessly trying to pull away. _Anna. You're engaged. Hans._

Elsa picked up on the subtle hesitation and nipped at Anna's collarbone.

"Elsa, stop." Anna said shakily, the heat from in-between her legs was building to a point of no return and her eyes flew open as she tried to regain some control.

'Elsa?" she pushed the older girl away from her, and she was shocked by the animalistic hunger that was shading her eyes, did she look like that? But there was also something tender about Elsa's gaze that made Anna rethink about pushing her away.

Elsa's gaze narrowed, a shaky hand raising to the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry…I-"the redhead cut her off sharply, still trying to get her heartbeat to stop ringing unsteadily in her ears. "I'm _engaged _Elsa I- I can't stay. I need to go right now, like-right this second." Anna forced herself around the room picking up the few belongings she had taken out of her bag and putting them all inside again messily. Elsa continued to stand in the spot she was left in, not twitching a muscle. "Anna…fuck I-" Anna shot her a dangerous look and Elsa felt her stomach tie itself in further knots. How could she have been so stupid?

Elsa noted Anna's eyes seemed wet and all thoughts of seduction and her own pain were forgotten as she steadily reached out to grab Anna's arm. "Please Anna, don't go"

Anna's teal eyes were dazed with confusion and panic, but she brushed Elsa aside in a hurry walking toward the door. "Elsa I'm sorry, I have to leave."

The blonde's earlier bravado was disappearing rapidly and she watched as Anna's slight frame walked out of the hotel door and made no attempt to follow her. Elsa sniffed, her own eyes beginning to sting. She cursed herself for making herself so vulnerable, Hans was probably ten times better for Anna than she could ever be.

Anna panted heavily as she walked along the stretch of the corridor. She repeatedly pressed the elevator button in will of it arriving faster than normal. Part of Anna was beating herself up for leaving Elsa, beautiful, intense and raw Elsa yet another part was patting her on the back for getting out of the situation as swiftly as she did. _You did the right thing._ Anna told herself as she stepped into the elevator and pressed another button, timidly before the elevator closed she tilted her head to look at the empty stretch of corridor, half dreading Elsa to be coming after her, yet another part almost longed to see a flash of her face walking toward her. She was filled with contradictions and she couldn't make sense of any of it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-0

'God you are beautiful" Hans muttered into the dark girls hair. He heard a faint chuckle and nipped at the shell of her ear. The scent of alcohol was smeared on Hans' lips and the bar he was in was just to his liking, brimming with people and cheap scotch.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he felt the dark girl stiffen, pulling away he pulled it out and discretely checked the number ID. _Anna._ Hans rolled his eyes sulkily and declined the call. It was bad enough his fiancé was coming and he was in no place ready to announce to his parents the issue. Everything was going fine, according to plan, until Meg, sour and bitter as the girl was strolled up to his parents house where he stayed on his visits and knocked on the door asking to see him. He almost cringed at the memory of his mother still on crutches even then had politely asked who she was. _"I'm his girlfriend." _

Why oh why did he tell her his address? It was so, so stupid. Sulkily to the sounds of the dark haired woman protesting he left the bar and staggered slightly outside.

"_Hans? I need you to come and get me now." _ Drearily he rubbed his eye and let out a sigh as he rested his back against the street lamppost. `Anna, calm down- where are you?" he said almost absentmindedly, cursing when he realised how slurred his words where.

"_Have you been drinking again? Hans you're so stupid!_" Hans laughed. Not put off by Anna's seemingly serious manner, but he was that sort of man after all. The kind of man who refused to believe that a woman had power over him, and insults just rolled off his ever oblivious shoulders because he simply refused to believe a woman might mean them.

"Anna, what's wrong. You seem tense" He was awarded with a snort on the other end of the line. "You sound like you've been drinking to me, you shouldn't be doing that when you're looking after your mother."

Hans gave a further sigh and rose over her voice determinedly as he heard Anna say "so how come you can go and get drunk in a bar yet you can't come and pick me up from the airport? "

"Who said anything about being in a bar Anna? I'm at home." Hans said slyly and he moved into one of the alleyways to be away from any revealing sounds.

"Now where are you? I obviously can't go and get you or else my mother will be on her own. I'm just so stressed Anna…this whole thing is just driving me crazy."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "okay I'm just going to get a cab to your place okay? I really need to see you."

Hans bit his tongue. "Alright, if that's want you want. I'll be waiting for you".

"_So what have you been up too?" _Hans was already beginning to bore under Anna's tone.

Not that Anna was boring, she was anything but. The chase was over for him, he succeeded in getting engaged to the most beautiful girl he had ever known, and still he wanted more. One girl had never been enough to satisfy him for long, and even though Anna had held his attention for longer than anybody else, it didn't change who he was. His brothers had all pretty much settled down and began to get on with their lives, they were all so horrible to him, and when he turned up with Anna introducing her to his family, their jaws dropped and Hans would never forget how brilliant that made him feel.

The girl was easy, the kind you tickled under the chin, told her you loved her and she was yours. Six months? Anna must have been crazy but who cared? Hans had gotten what he wanted and his interests were beginning to waver off Anna to find pleasure elsewhere.

"Hans! Where the hell did you run off too?" _Shit_. Hans cursed as he turned around and saw the dark haired girl from the bar walking over to him smoothly. He heard Anna's anxious voice on the other end of the line "_Hans, who was that?"_ the young woman's voice dropped an octave and it was dangerously low.

Hans used his left hand in a rapid shaking motion and pointed to the phone, as to indicate not to be interrupted by the dark haired girl.

"Who are you talking too? Is it business? I thought you were all about pleasure tonight?"

Hans' eyes widened as he brushed past the dark haired woman, not bothering to apologise as he made her stagger back a few steps.

There was a deep silence on the other end of the line and Hans was beginning to panic.

_Not now, not this. Not when I'm this close to showing my brothers what I can achieve. _

"Anna?" Hans walked at a steady pace along the pavement back to his car. The fog of alcohol was still misting his brain and he cursed himself once again.

"Anna I can explain everything."

The line was still silent and Hans swore he heard the younger girl begin to sniff. "Goddamn it Anna where are you?"

**Alright, alright you can all take a number, line up and hit me with a snowball each. Olaf can probably join in too.. Sorry that this update has taken so long, my gcse's are being a pain haha!**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are the best, please continue to make me happy ^^**


End file.
